<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take it easy ! by mamayoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634058">take it easy !</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamayoi/pseuds/mamayoi'>mamayoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Friends With Benefits, Im not good at writing :(, M/M, The mature tag is ... maybe a bit excessive., There's a single paragraph of a dust of spice if you squint but im worried ., fwb to lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamayoi/pseuds/mamayoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayoi usually lets himself get swept up in Rinne's pace when they hop into bed together, but for some reason, tonight is different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amagi Rinne/Ayase Mayoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take it easy !</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>...hi *coughs up blood<br/>I!!!!!!!!! Like rinnemayo a lot!! Its my fav new ship &lt;:) And no one ships it! So. I dont like writing a lot but i felt i had to write at least ONE thing for them.. please enjoy.</p><p>Also!!! I Dont know how to write rinne!! I'm so sorry if hes ooc!!! I really like the idea hes bad with sappy stuff/softness...... so thats why hes like this. I'm Sorry if hes ooc im not good at wriing :((</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hurts so <em>good</em> when Rinne shoves Mayoi up against the wall, paying no attention or care for his safety; it’s painful in a refreshing way, Mayoi decides, <em>especially </em>when ravenous lips crash against his own. It’s only a moment until Mayoi feels big hands feeling him up, and he’s melting under the touch—even as Rinne starts to unbuckle his belt, untucking his shirt and letting his hands travel up the smooth expanse of Mayoi’s pale skin…</p><p> </p><p>It’s only until when Rinne begins mouthing at Mayoi’s neck when Mayoi thinks <em>no, this isn’t right,</em> and freezes up—almost immediately when he does, Rinne senses it, and he backs up.</p><p> </p><p>“Mayo-chan?” He asks between pants—still not dropping that nickname. “Somethin’ up, or?”</p><p> </p><p>Mayoi stops, needing to gather his thoughts. Nervously gnawing on his lip, he brings a gloved finger up to his mouth as he thinks, only faintly aware of Rinne mumbling out a quiet “take ya time,” as fingers rub circles into his hips.</p><p> </p><p>Only then, Mayoi realizes what’s wrong. And when he realizes, it’s a <em>nasty</em> feeling, sinking into him and overwhelming him. Right, right… this isn’t right.</p><p> </p><p>“Um… L-Let’s stop for tonight. I’m—I’m sorry! A useless, worthless bug like me shouldn’t—”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey. Calm down.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Mayoi takes a breath.</p><p> </p><p>“...I-I think I’d rather, um… sit on the bed together. I-I don’t really want to do it tonight… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have a say in things like this, b-but!—”</p><p> </p><p>Rinne hushes him, shoving his hand over his mouth; which makes Mayoi jump in surprise, but he looks up at Rinne with unsure eyes. Rinne grins down at Mayoi in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good to me! Wanna put on some YouTube or somethin’ while we chill?”</p><p> </p><p>Rinne pulls his hand back, Mayoi nods timidly tucking a lock of hair behind his hair. “R-Right… Can we talk while we do?”</p><p> </p><p>Rinne tilts his head, but nods.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Bundled up in bed like this with Rinne, Mayoi can almost forget that he was on the verge of getting, for a lack of a better phrasing, absolutely <em>plowed </em>by Rinne. The other’s demeanor had changed so quickly; raw and rough just a few minutes ago, but right now, it’s like nothing had ever happened, Rinne lazily lying back while some Nexpo video played on Mayoi’s laptop.</p><p> </p><p>Mayoi sighs. He feels guilty… he knows he’s a toy, and he <em>should</em> have let himself been completely overwhelmed, but… there’s too much on his mind. Almost shyly, he cuddles up to Rinne’s side; funny how that works, when most nights with Rinne, his shyness is completely forgotten as Rinne shoves himself into his—</p><p> </p><p>Forget that for now.</p><p> </p><p>For now…</p><p> </p><p>For <em>now…</em> Mayoi can’t get a word out. Rinne seems fixated on the video, but Mayoi can’t think of what to say. How can he put it eloquently? His messed up emotions into words, is that even possible? Certainly, this wasn’t meant to happen, but—</p><p> </p><p>“What are we.”</p><p> </p><p>...Well. That’s certainly one way to put it! Mayoi is almost mortified, <em>curse</em> his mouth for working faster than his brain. That piques Rinne’s attention, who pauses the video to turn to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Whaddya mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“U-Um! Well, I-I mean, like…” Mayoi shrinks in on himself. Rinne’s gaze is piercing, and frankly, it’s making him nervous. He’s sweating buckets. “T-That is… y-you know. We do this and that a-all the time, but…?” Mayoi’s fingers move to drum a pattern on Rinne’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>Rinne hums, looking over Mayoi’s head as he moves his hand to stroke through his purple locks. He hums, uncomfortable. Maybe he doesn’t know how to deal with a conversation as genuine as this?</p><p> </p><p>“U-Uh, well. We can be whatever ya want to be, y’know? I figured ya’d be unhappy with a guy like me callin’ ya a friend, but?—”</p><p> </p><p>“...h-hm? Y-You’d… want to call a bug like me a <em>friend?</em>” He’s taken aback; that’s the first surprise of the day. Rinne coughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, uh, I mean, I’d… Yeah? If we’re not, uh, I’ve been inside ya a <em>lot</em> for someone who’s not a friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Mayoi’s face flushes. He turns towards the laptop, but of course nothing is playing. He sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“...u-uuu… I-I’m sorry… I-I’m truly a brainless idiot. Amagi-san, u-um, has a point. If we’re friends, then…?”</p><p> </p><p>Rinne tilts his head.</p><p> </p><p>“...then?”</p><p> </p><p>“—U-U-Um! Then! Well…” Mayoi pokes his fingers together. This was a bad idea after all; he shouldn’t have said anything. He should’ve just let Rinne take him and then he could crawl in a hole to die instead of opening his stupid mouth, he wouldn’t be wasting Rinne’s precious time with his idiotic, rotting feelings. His heart sinks lower and lower in his chest until Rinne nudges Mayoi.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi. Are ya alright? Kyaha, if ya keep lookin’ like that, m’gunna have ‘ta pour a bucket of cold water on ya ‘ta wake ya up?~” he jokes, an attempt to lighten the atmosphere. Mayoi can only offer an awkward half-laugh in response.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry… I’m just thinking. I apologize for wasting your precious time…”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Mayoi goes back to thinking.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah… Yeah. Mayoi has started to like Rinne. Like, a <em>lot.</em> What had meant to start out as meaningless rendezvous quickly began to mean more than they probably should have to the poor boy; placing too much value in little gestures, <em>yeah</em>, just like him... There’s no way Rinne sees him as anything more than a pretty little sex toy.</p><p> </p><p>He clearly began to look a little distressed, or <em>something </em>like that, because Rinne nudges him again, having the tact to look at least a little concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“He~y? What’s goin’ on in that pretty lil head of yours, huh?~ Mayo-chan’s makin’ a face.” </p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry! I-I’m polluting the atmosphere with my wretched visage, aren’t I…! I-I’ll repent for wasting your time, s-so please be a bit more patieeent…!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, oi. Calm down. M’waitin’, just didn’t wanna see ya work yaself up into a frenzy?” Rinne raises his hands defensively. Somehow, that makes Mayoi feel worse. He whimpers.</p><p> </p><p>“...u-um, that is… Amagi-san? I-I know these meetings weren’t… <em>aren’t</em> r-really… supposed to mean anything, b-but I…”</p><p> </p><p>Rinne stays quiet, (for <em>once,</em>) urging Mayoi to continue. So, he does.</p><p> </p><p>“T-That is… w-well, I’ve, um… s-somehow, found myself developing quite a fondness for you, s-so to speak. I apologize…! I-It must feel disgusting and violating to be the recipient of such feelings, e-especially from a filthy bug like <em>me,</em> but I—”</p><p> </p><p>Rinne has gone completely silent, and that makes Mayoi freeze up. Fuck, he fucked up, didn’t he? He’s going to have to go live in a cave isolated from the rest of society for the rest of his life so he doesn’t hurt anyone more than he already has. It’s obvious, Rinne hates him. What an idiot he is. The world would be better off with a parasite like him dead—and when he brings his gaze back up to share these thoughts with Rinne, he finds that…</p><p> </p><p>He finds that Rinne’s face is a dark red. That surprises him. Did he catch a fever from the nasty-germs emanating from Mayoi? That has to be it, surely… but that doesn’t explain the way that he gapes in an attempt to formulate a sentence, neither does it explain how his eyes seem to land on everything <em>but</em> Mayoi… Rinne clears his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh. Well. Kyaha? That’s. That’s uh, pretty good. I guess you, um. Could say I’m the. The same?”</p><p> </p><p>What.</p><p> </p><p>“What.”</p><p><br/>
“What! I mean, it’s natural, ya know?! Jeez. When ya hop into bed with a pretty boy weekly, you end up findin’ out a lot about him! And sometimes it’s… it’s nice, ya know? God.” Rinne’s grumbling now, pulling away from the half-embrace he and Mayoi were sharing to grab a cigarette and light it. He takes a drag—the tobacco smell makes Mayoi cough, and Rinne doesn’t say sorry.</p><p> </p><p>“U-Um! Y-You’re lying, r-right? I-I don’t mind if you are! I-I promise, I won’t be mad, b-but—”</p><p> </p><p>Rinne’s eye twitches. “Why would I be lyin’? Jeez, I know ya got some issues but seriously…”</p><p> </p><p>That makes Mayoi go quiet for a few moments. His heart is beating out of his chest; he doesn’t really know what just happened, but he thinks… He thinks it’s good? Probably…?</p><p> </p><p>He can’t think of anything to say. He stays quiet for a while—so does Rinne. A long enough while for Mayoi to be faintly aware of the sound of Rinne stubbing out the cigarette.</p><p> </p><p>He stays quiet, but in a somehow ambitious move—he doesn’t quite know what got over him—he leans back against Rinne, resting his head on his shoulder… Rinne freezes for a moment, but wraps his arm around Mayoi’s waist, pulling him closer.</p><p> </p><p>“I-If you’re… I’m sorry for being so assumptious, but… i-if you, um. R-Really are fond of me, s-so to speak…” His words die off there. He wants to say, <em>do something about it!</em>, but he’d never have the courage to say it aloud.</p><p> </p><p>“...Wanna date?”</p><p> </p><p>Mayoi chokes on his spit. He starts coughing, and Rinne begins to slap his back in some fucked up attempt to help him. It doesn’t really help, but it’s the thought that counts.</p><p> </p><p>Well—that’s certainly a <em>something</em> that Rinne did! He can’t complain, though. This is what he wanted, right? But… it feels so <em>unreal, </em>Mayoi can immediately feel his consciousness fly out of his body and dissociate to the 24th dimension.</p><p> </p><p>“U-U-Um?! Aha? Uh? W? W. I? Haha? Hm? Hm. <em>Hm?</em>” That’s all he can manage, and Rinne looks taken aback. He retracts his arm, and looks away.</p><p><br/>
“Nevermind?! Forget it! If ya didn’t want ‘ta, ya can just say so?!”</p><p> </p><p>“N-N-No! No… No, t-that sounds lovely, but? D-Date? Like? Go out together…? Boyfriends? I’ve never had a—I’ve never even... Ahaha! I-Is it hot in here, or is it just me?” Mayoi can’t finish his sentences. Rinne just gives him a Look.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya so dumb. What the hell? ‘S annoying~” Despite his words though… he’s smiling. Mayoi finds himself smiling too, somehow. “M’takin’ that as a yes if ya not gonna say anythin’ else.”</p><p> </p><p>“R-R-Right! It’s okay! It’s a yes! A-Ahaha, I’m somewhat unsure of what just happened, but?” Mayoi feels like his heart is about to beat out of his chest. Somewhere along the way, Rinne’s arm returned to it’s spot around Mayoi’s waist, and Mayoi leans his head against his shoulder again. His <em>boyfriend’s</em> shoulder. His boyfriend’s shoulder!!!</p><p> </p><p>“...I-I don’t really know what just happened, b-but if this is actually real, and I-I’m not dreaming… I-I’m happy. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Rinne hums… evidently, he doesn’t know how to deal with sappy things. He just squeezes Mayoi, hoping the other doesn’t hear how quickly his heart is beating, too. “Yeah. Yeah… M’happy too! M’gonna fuck with ya s~o much more now—not like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Mayoi laughs nervously. Right… Rinne was a bit of a bastard, wasn’t he? But it’s okay, he supposes; it’s something he’ll grow used to, he hopes. To learn all of Rinne’s sides… that would be good, wouldn’t it? From the moment they had met, he had been drawn in by him. From here, though… he can learn more and more, and hear about everything that fascinates him about Rinne. Because now, he has more than just one reason to meet up with Rinne after night falls.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IM SORRY MY RINNES KIND OF OOC AGAIN... I No good at writing him</p><p>BUT ANYWAY Hi!!!!! I love rinnemayo!!! PLEASE talk to me about rinnemayo on my twt @meteorscramble!!!</p><p>If you dont like to talk, I also draw lots of rinnemayo on my art twt @7kyuex !!! Thanks :D!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>